


Картон, ножницы, гуашь и одно желание

by CommanderShally



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Начать сезон праздников с победы — вот в чем был план Тони. Пока его костюм для конкурса не исчез.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: Кэпостарк Хэллоуин, Кэпостарк дискорд





	Картон, ножницы, гуашь и одно желание

**Author's Note:**

> Очень флаффно-сиропно, возможно что-то у вас слипнется после прочтения. Как выглядит костюм Тони из текста, можно посмотреть в [тут](https://i.imgbox.com/pGeBCGKQ.png) . Текст написан на Хэллоуин-фест на кэпостарк-дискорде.  
> Не бечено.

— Джарвис, ты проверил территорию вокруг Башни?  
  
— Да, и даже оба ваших сырных холодильника.  
  
Кажется, это была катастрофа. Тони сидел в одной из лабораторий Башни, прямо на полу, посреди перевернутых вещей и выпотрошенных шкафов, совершенно не зная, что ему делать дальше.  
  
— Джарвис, как же теперь быть? — Тони очень сильно расстроился. Джарвис ему не ответил, видимо не зная какой вариант предложить…  
  
Накануне Тони закончил свой костюм к Хэллоуинскому конкурсу. Стопроцентно рабочий, максимально детализированный костюм стимпанк-кузнеца должен был произвести фурор и обеспечить первое место. В прошлом году победа отошла Стиву Роджерсу, что вызвало у Тони конечно же легкую зависть — как же так в первом же конкурсе и победил Капитан Америка. Хотя с его костюмом оборотня сложно было соревноваться, Тони это признавал.  
  
Но это было год назад, а теперь настал час для Тони занять его почетное первое место и получить заслуженную славу. Ведь Хэллоуин — это особенное время, Рождественская вечеринка конечно хороша, но все равно уже не то.  
  
Начать сезон праздников с победы — вот в чем был план Тони. Пока его костюм для конкурса не исчез.  
  
Он перерыл всю Башню и ее окрестности, но стимпанк-кузнец пропал и складывалось такое ощущение будто его никогда и не существовало. И самое ужасное было в том, что сделать еще один такой же костюм Тони не успел бы — у него не хватило бы времени, ведь сегодня уже тридцать первое октября и до конкурса оставалось несколько часов! На создание кузнеца у Тони ушло почти две недели, настолько проработанным он был и повторить его снова не представлялось возможным.  
  
— Джарвис, отмени мою заявку на конкурсе, — Тони упал назад и уставился в потолок. Жизнь потеряла яркие краски. Заявляться на вечеринку по случаю Хэллоуина без костюма это все равно, что стать невидимкой. Никто не будет фотографироваться с человеком в обычной одежде. Попасть в инстаграм Джанет станет просто невозможно, она делала селфи только с лучшими из лучших…  
  
— Сэр, в дверь звонят, — сообщил Джарвис, выдергивая Тони из самобичевания и жалости к себе. — Это Стив Роджерс.  
  
Тони резко сел. Что еще Стиву понадобилось в Башне? Поиздеваться? Наверняка у Стива в этом году костюм не хуже, чем в прошлом и пусть он не участвовал как победитель предыдущего года, вся Академия все равно будет смотреть в его сторону.  
  
«Интересно, кого он позвал на вечеринку в качестве своей пары?» — подумал Тони и тут раздался второй звонок в дверь и на этот раз Джарвис не стал его заглушать.  
  
— Впусти его, Джарвис, — Тони упал обратно на пол и закрыл лицо руками. — Я готов принять свою позорную участь неудачника.  
  
Через какое-то время послышались шаги, они становились все громче, пока наконец не затихли рядом и тень подошедшего Стива не накрыла Тони.  
  
— Тони, что случилось в Башне? Тебя ограбили? — Стив звучал взволнованно. — Это дело рук парней из Академии Гидры?  
  
Тони убрал руки и встретился взглядом со Стивом, который навис над ним. Это было идеальное алиби! Да, Тони не мог точно сказать куда подевался его костюм для конкурса, но он точно исчез не сам по себе. Явно кто-то проник в Башню и выкрал его. Причем сделали это так, что Джарвис не увидел, значит это точно происки плохих ребят.  
  
— Да… — Тони поднялся с пола. — Мой костюм для конкурса исчез.  
  
Стив одарил Тони взглядом, который говорил что-то типа «кучка плохишей забрались в самое высокотехнологичное здание Академии, но не тронули ни одного изобретения?»  
  
— Не смотри на меня так, это очень продвинутый костюм! — Тони почти обиделся. Черт возьми, Стив никогда не воспринимал его всерьез и наверняка считал, что Тони балбес, который только и знает, как тратить время на вечеринки и джакузи на крыше Башни.  
  
— Я ничего такого и не думал! — Стив явно попытался оправдаться, даже покраснел немного. Тони посчитал это забавным.  
  
— Ладно, Стив, забей, — Тони прошел до ближайшего кресла-мешка и упал на него. — Зачем пришел?  
  
— Я хотел сообщить тебе очередность выступления на конкурсе и… — и Стив замолчал, потому что Тони снова закрыл лицо руками.  
  
Это было невыносимо! Никакой славы и признания, никаких оваций в честь Тони! Ну почему этот странный вор не мог украсть какую-нибудь технологию? Почему обязательно костюм для Хэллоуина?  
  
— Стив, я снимаюсь с конкурса, — тихо сказал Тони. — Я не успею ничего подготовить на замену за несколько часов, так что мне нет никакого смысла даже приходить на эту вечеринку.  
  
Кажется, Стив разочарованно вздохнул. Ну или Тони показалось. Он взглянул на Стива между пальцев железной перчатки и тот действительно выглядел расстроенным.  
  
— Очень жаль, — сказал он. — Я надеялся, что мы сможем…  
  
И Стив замолчал, а потом отвел взгляд в сторону. Тони убрал руки от лица, ему показалась очень любопытной такая реакция Стива.  
  
— Что мы можем? — переспросил Тони.  
  
— Можем… — и тут Стив словно по щелчку пальцев начал розоветь, — пойти на вечеринку как _пара_.  
  
Тони очень порадовался тому, что в данный момент почти лежал, потому что если бы он стоял, то ему нужно было сесть, а если бы сидел, то прилечь.  
  
— Джарвис, мне не…  
  
— Вам не послышалось, — перебивая Тони ответил Джарвис.  
  
Хотелось что-то сказать, но у Тони в голове возникло столько мыслей сразу, что еще немного и ему стало бы дурно. Он вскочил на ноги, подошел к Стиву поближе и даже пару раз попытался начать говорить, но вместо внятной речи лишь хлопал губами как рыба на суше.  
  
Возможно, впервые в жизни Тони он не знал, что и сказать.  
  
А потом словно молния среди всяких разных смущенных, удивленных, счастливых и даже романтических мыслей Тони проскользнула одна, которая оказалась самой неприятной и едкой. И она разрослась достаточно сильно, чтобы отравить все хорошее настроение Тони от идеи, что Стив Роджерс хотел пригласить пойти вместе с ним на вечеринку.  
  
— Ты это сделал? — резко спросил Тони ткнув Стив пальцем в грудь.  
  
— Что? — Стив выглядел если не ошарашенным, то весьма удивленным. И кажется даже не понял о чем Тони.  
  
— Ты устроил исчезновение моего стимпанк-костюма, чтобы в этом году никто даже близко к твоему прошлогоднему успеху не приблизился, а теперь пришел сюда позлорадствовать?  
  
— Тони, ты чего? — Стив даже отступил назад на пару шагов.  
  
— Ты думаешь я поверю, что ты правда с бухты-барахты решил пригласить меня на вечеринку в качестве пары, хотя до этого мы с тобой общались только пару раз и то потому, что Наташа нас заставила?  
  
Стив нахмурился. Внезапно его доброжелательное лицо стало серьезным и румянец, украшавший его всего пару минут назад исчез, не оставив и следа.  
  
— Я ничего про твой костюм не знал, — ответил он и подошел ближе к Тони. — А пригласил тебя только сейчас, потому что наконец-то набрался смелости так как подумал, что ты уже не считаешь меня настолько занудой, чтобы даже в Башню не пускать.  
  
У Стива из глаз разве что молнии не сверкали. Тони его никогда таким не видел. Даже когда они надрали задницы плохим парням из Академии Гидры. Тони не мог себе и представить, что Стив может казаться таким грозным, таким внушительным и… черт возьми, таким красивым.  
  
Очень сильно захотелось отмотать время назад чтобы не наговорить этих необдуманных глупостей, но до изобретения машины времени Тони еще не дорос.  
  
Стив замолчал, фыркнул и видимо собрался уходить, но Тони в последний момент схватил его за рукав.  
  
— И правда не считаю, — сказал Тони и сам себе удивился от того насколько виноватым звучал. — Да ты и не зануда вовсе.  
  
Надо было извиниться и Тони действительно собирался это сделать. Стив развернулся и посмотрел на Тони, уже не так сурово — его лицо снова выглядело доброжелательным, а голубые глаза, которые буквально несколько секунд назад выглядели грозно, посветлели.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Да.  
  
Тони отпустил рукав Стива, когда понял, что тот больше не уходит.  
  
— Прости меня, Стив, я наговорил всякого, — Тони хлопнул себя свободной от железной перчатки ладонью по лбу. — Я столько надежд возлагал на этот конкурс, потратил две недели чтобы подготовиться и в один момент все пропало! Мне теперь ни за что не успеть сделать новый костюм…  
  
Еще Тони хотел добавить, что он бы с радостью пошел со Стивом на вечеринку в качестве его пары, но не рискнул озвучивать это. От одной мысли про то, что они со Стивом могли оказаться на таком публичном мероприятии как пара, сердце почему-то ухало куда-то в пятки и Тони чувствовал, как начинает краснеть. Черт возьми, краснеть! Это совсем никуда не годится, он же главный сердцеед Академии, он не может покрываться румянцем как какой-то школьник!  
  
— На самом деле… — заговорил Стив. Он вдруг сделался очень задумчивым, словно какая-то идея возникла у него в голове, и он вот-вот ее выдаст. — Ты может быть не выиграешь главный приз, но за зрительские симпатии мы еще можем побороться.  
  
— Зрительские симпатии? — переспросил Тони — он не знал, что в конкурсе была такая номинация. — Мы? Не смешно, Стив.  
  
— Я серьезно, — кажется идея окрылила Стива, и он был точно уверен в том, что задумал. — Давай пари — если все получится, ты выполнишь одно мое желание.  
  
— А если нет? — Тони пока что смутно представлял себе, что они могут сделать за пару часов, чтобы покорить публику на конкурсе.  
  
— Если нет, то я выполню твое, — Стив улыбнулся и Тони протянул ему руку, чтобы закрепить условия. Стив пожал ему ладонь, а затем громко позвал Джарвиса.  
  
— Да, капитан Роджерс? — отозвался ИскИн.  
  
— Мне нужно отлучиться ненадолго, пока меня не будет не позволяй Тони впадать в уныние, — с этими словами Стив подмигнул Тони и быстро пошел к выходу из Башни.  
  
Тони даже ничего сказать не успел.  
  
— Включить вам AC/DC, мистер Старк? — спросил Джарвис и Тони во второй раз за день потерял дар речи.  
  


***

Стив вернулся в Башню ровно через сорок минут и не с пустыми руками.  
  
— Что это за хлам? — спросил Тони, когда Стив положил прямо перед ним несколько больших картонных коробок разной формы.  
  
— Это твой будущий костюм, — ответил Стив. Сам он достал из рюкзака несколько банок с гуашью, кисти, серый скотч, степлер, ножницы и набор фломастеров.  
  
Тони с трудом представлял, как вся эта куча похожая на набор для дошкольных поделок могла помочь ему поучаствовать в конкурсе костюмов на Хэллоуин, но видимо Стиву было виднее.  
  
— Я сейчас все объясню, — Стив в самую последнюю очередь вытащил альбом и открыв его протянул Тони. На первом же листе был явно на скорую руку сделанный эскиз будущего костюма — Тони это изображение напомнило его собственные нарисованные черти как «заметки» по апгрейдам железной брони.  
  
Но идея Стива ему понравилась.  
  
— С чего начнем? — спросил Тони, оглядывая принесенные Стивом вещи.  
  
— Ты можешь выбрать те коробки, что подойдут по размеру.  
  
Тони кивнул и принялся за дело.  
  
Наверное, он сто лет не держал простых ножниц в руках и уж тем более не рисовал обычной гуашью — голограммы и высокотехнологичные верстаки совсем разбаловали Тони. Но было что-то классное в том, чтобы сидеть на полу посреди лаборатории, разводить краски, не жалея скотча придавать куче картона подходящую форму.  
  
— Стой смирно, — сказал Стив, когда настал момент примерить на Тони часть его будущего костюма. — Иначе выйдет неровно.  
  
— А разве это не цель всего проекта? — спросил Тони. — Мне казалось, что чем небрежнее, тем лучше, разве нет?  
  
Стив замер на мгновение, взглянул на Тони, улыбнулся и продолжил склеивать непослушные места соединения картона скотчем.  
  
— Во всем должна быть мера, — ответил он.  
  
Тони кивнул. Стоять молча, наблюдая за тем, как Стив по очереди примеряет заготовки частей костюма то на руки, то на ноги Тони было скучно. Нужно было чем-то себя развлечь.  
  
А еще как назло Тони снова подумал о том, что Стив пригласил его на вечеринку как свою пару. Это же почти _свидание_. Почему почти? Это оно и было.  
  
— А почему ты не пригласил на вечеринку кого-то… — Тони не договорил, так как Стив выпрямился, и они встретились взглядом.  
  
— Ну потому что этот кто-то, он не ты, — сказал Стив и продолжил заниматься скотчем. И как прикажете понимать этот ответ?  
  
Тони уже пожалел о том, что спросил, ведь прямо сейчас мало того, что он сам чувствовал, как краснеет, так еще и Стив, чьи щеки были испачканы краской тоже слегка порозовел.  
  
Он бы сбежал отсюда прямо сейчас, но Стив почти закончил примерку костюма, а двигаться в нескольких картонных коробках было крайне неудобно.  
  


***

Студенты Академии смотрели на костюм Тони по-разному, то реакция была определенно положительной. Стоило ему перешагнуть через порог Клуба А как вокруг зазвучали одобрительные возгласы, кто-то похлопал Тони по плечу, Джанет подскочила чтобы сделать селфи… Тони правда не очень хорошо видел происходящее вокруг, так как из-за особенностей костюма обзор у него был ограниченный.  
  
— Тони, как ты додумался сделать такое… — Роуди кажется не находил слов, чтобы описать то, что он видел. — Картонный Железный человек… Это и свежо и оригинально и в тоже время с юмором. Не перестаю тебе удивляться, дружище.  
  
— Это… — Тони хотел возразить и выдать Роуди правду о том, что костюм придумал Стив, но не успел.  
  
Сам Стив вдруг материализовался рядом… одетый как рок-звезда.  
  
— Поверь мне, Роуди, я и сам удивляюсь тому, насколько Тони классные идеи придумывает, — произнес Стив. Он обменялся с Роуди рукопожатиями, а потом повернулся к Тони. — Гений, что с него взять…  
  
Тони не мог решить, что ему хотелось сейчас больше. Снова возразить Стиву или прокомментировать невероятный начес на его голове. А еще кажется третий раз за день Тони потерял дар речи.  
  
— Стив! — раздалось с другого конца зала и через мгновение рядом возникла Джанет в костюме ретрофутуристичной Осы. — Ты обещал мне что представишь свою пару! Кого ты пригласил, колись?  
  
— Тони, — совершенно спокойно ответил Стив и Джанет с Роуди сначала замолчали, а потом Джанет издала какой-то очень высокий звук, что даже немного заложило уши.  
  
Тони же порадовался, что из-за объемной коробки на его голове никто не увидит, как он смущается.  
  
— Я так и знала! — словно пытаясь перекричать музыку сказала Джанет. — Теперь я должна Наташе двадцатку!  
  
И Джанет испарилась также быстро как появилась рядом, но при этом умудрилась прихватить с собой Роуди. Тот не особо сопротивлялся, тем более что костюм ковбоя тоже сковывал его движения.  
  
— Тони? — спросил Стив, когда они с Тони остались относительно наедине — ну насколько можно было считать уединением находящуюся на некотором расстоянии толпу студентов вокруг. — Ты ничего не скажешь про мой костюм?  
  
Стив не участвовал в этом году как победитель прошлого конкурса, но образ у него все равно был классный.  
  
— Отпад, — выпалил Тони. — Очень круто, Стив.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Стив и посмотрел в сторону диджейской установки Вижна, который заканчивал разогревать публику, и видимо пора было переходить к собственно конкурсу. — Удачи, Тони.  
  
Стив быстро растворился в толпе и через мгновение оказался с микрофоном в руках прямо на сцене — видимо сегодняшняя роль рок-звезды действовала на него по-особенному и добавила свободы.  
  
Тони глубоко вздохнул и, если он верно помнил, его выход на сцену где-то в середине, ближе к концу.  
  


***

Наверное, Тони светился от радости. Да, он не выиграл главный приз, но публика единогласно отдала ему свои зрительские симпатии. Его картонный Железный человек оказался таким популярным, что к Тони весь вечер подходили фотографироваться. Его телефон издавал звуки почти без передышки — так часто его отмечали на других фото.  
  
И вот сейчас Тони сидел на краю сцены, стянув с себя картонный шлем. Ему захотелось чего-нибудь перекусить, да и народ уже разошелся, чтобы кто-то еще мог попросить селфи с победителем зрительских симпатий.  
  
Вечеринка почти закончилась и Тони подумал о том, что запомнит ее надолго.  
  
— Вот ты где! — Стив подошел к Тони из-за кулис и сел рядом. — Извини, я тебя пригласил, а сам оставил одного почти на все время праздника.  
  
— Да все в порядке, — Тони улыбнулся. — Ты же был ведущим.  
  
На мгновение они оба замолчали и между ними повисла очень неловкая тишина. К счастью у Тони был сэндвич, который как раз требовал к себе особенное внимание.  
  
— Итак, Тони, ты выиграл как я и предсказывал, — Стив вскочил на ноги и вышел на середину танцпола.  
  
— Да, спасибо за помощь, кстати, — Тони правда был благодарен Стиву. Ведь если бы не этот картонный Железный Человек Тони просидел бы весь вечер в Башне и не провел его в окружении друзей, громкой музыки и, наверное, лучших сэндвичей в галактике.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — ответил Стив. — Но я не об этом. Ты должен мне желание.  
  
Черт, Тони совсем забыл про эту часть их уговора. Не то чтобы он боялся выполнить то, что захочет Стив, просто как-то странно было, что речь вообще об этом зашла. Он почему-то думал, что Стив потребует выполнить эту часть их сделки потом.  
  
— Хорошо, чего ты хочешь? — Тони решил не тянуть кота за хвост и сразу разобраться.  
  
Тут Стив посмотрел куда-то за спину Тони, кивнул и зазвучала медленная музыка.  
  
— Потанцуй со мной, — сказал он и Тони на мгновение снова потерял дар речи. Кажется, это начинало становиться традицией.  
  
— В таком виде? — Тони все еще выглядел как гора коробок. Пусть шлем он и снял, но остальные части костюма были намертво приклеены к нему на скотч.  
  
Стив кивнул и улыбнулся. Похоже, ему вообще было без разницы в каком виде находился Тони.  
  
— Ну ладно, — Тони поднялся и подошел к Стиву. — Как ты себе это представляешь?  
  
Но не успел Тони спросить Стив обхватил его за талию умудрившись засунуть руку между двумя коробками, изображающими грудную часть брони и ту, что находилась ниже пояса. А второй рукой перехватил свободную ладонь Тони и прижал к себе. Они оказались близко друг к другу насколько позволяла коробка от небольшой копировальной машины с нарисованным на ней дуговым реактором.  
  
Но Тони все равно считал, что расстояние между ними оказалось чрезвычайно маленьким. Ведь Стив умудрялся смотреть на Тони таким взглядом, что слова снова отказывались складываться в предложения, а щеки начинали предательски гореть. А ведь теперь Тони не мог спрятаться за картонным шлемом!  
  
Боже мой, Тони вдруг осознал, что Стив ему нравится причем в _том самом смысле_.  
  
— Тони, — вдруг позвал Стив, отвлекая от самых разных в том числе смущающих мыслей. — Если бы у нас не получилось, то что бы ты загадал?  
  
Это был очень хороший вопрос, но в нынешних условиях Тони мог думать только об одном.  
  
— Наклонись ко мне, — попросил Тони, и Стив сразу же повиновался. Он оказался так близко, что Тони подумал о том, что этот вечер и так идеален, но можно сделать его просто невероятным…  
  
— Вот это, — сказал он и поцеловал Стива.  
  


***

— Так что ты мы будем делать с ними? — Стрендж через магический портал смотрел на целующихся Стива и Тони.  
  
— Ты мне скажи. Это ты у нас исследовал все возможные варианты развития будущего, чтобы выяснить тот, в котором Джанет сможет выиграть конкурс костюмов. Кто виноват, что это привело к таким последствиям? — Локи расположился на подоконнике в Санктум Санкторум и подкидывал в воздух небольшой ножичек.  
  
— Я не хотел, меня заставили.  
  
— Ты жалок, Стрендж, а еще великий маг. Какая-то девчонка взяла тебя в оборот, — Локи почти засмеялся.  
  
— Не «какая-то», а Наташа! И кто бы говорил, Локи, ты вообще пропустил вечеринку.  
  
— Да, потому что кто-то запер меня в зеркальном измерении, чтобы я не мог соревноваться с Джанет!  
  
— Так, вы двое, хватит спорить, Стив и Тони все равно сошлись бы рано или поздно, мы их просто немного подтолкнули. Ну и порадовали Джанет, — Наташа возникла словно из ниоткуда. Стрендж не уставал поражаться этой ее способности.  
  
— Наташа дело говорит, я проверял будущее, все именно так, — подтвердил он. В каждой версии реальности Стив и Тони все равно начинали встречаться.  
  
— Так что нам делать со стимпанк-кузнецом? — спросил Локи показывая на стоявший в углу костюм, который Тони две недели ваял у себя в Башне.  
  
— Подкиньте его в Академию Гидры, — сказала Наташа. — Стив как-нибудь почешет об них кулаки и сделает невероятный героический поступок для Тони, вернув костюм.  
  
Локи и Стрендж посмотрели друг на друга и кивнули. Главное отвести подозрения от себя, а то достанется всем сначала от Тони и Стива, а потом от Джанет.  
  
А последнее было страшнее всего.


End file.
